halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Warzone
Halo: Warzone, marketed simply as Warzone, is an FPS science fiction Halo game developed by Morningwood Studios, and published by Microsoft Studios for the Xbox One, exclusively. The game is different from other Halo entries in that it features no Campaign and rather only Multiplayer, and revolves mostly around the mode introduced in Halo 5: Guardians, Warzone. Unlike most Halo games, excluding Combat Evolved, Warzone uses Semblance 4.0 rather than Havok. Despite operating on a different engine, most of the game's features come from Halo 5 including its weapons, vehicles, gamemodes, and even the Requisition system. Features Customization Unlike Halo 5, armour customization isn't limited to only sets and rather takes the system from Halo: Reach, allowing players to choose armour pieces individually as they wish. However, there isn't much armour pieces yet as stated by the developers."Armour in Warzone at launch will be limited but in future content updates, there will be as much as there is in Halo 5, only you can equip different pieces individually like Reach." —Developer at Morningwood Studios on Warzone At launch, there was only 19 armour sets in the game. However, unlike the Req system in Halo 5, the only way to unlock new armour is through the use of Credits, like in Reach that players earn post-match and from challenges."In Warzone, the only way to unlock new armour pieces is to use the Credits you earn from matches like you did in Reach. You can't get them through Req Packs." —Developer at Morningwood Studios on Warzone customization Weapons Warzone Warzone has been expanded upon. Warzone allows for 20v20 matches and like its predecessor in Halo 5, players can equip themselves with weapons and vehicles they receive from Req Packs which can only be bought with Credits. There are a total of nine maps for Warzone with new maps coming in future content updates. With three maps being specifically for Operation: Warzone."Newest addition to Warzone, Operation: Warzone fulfills what some Halo fans wanted; playing as Marines. This new Warzone mode brings players into the eyes and life of a UNSC Marine or Sangheili as they defend against or fight alongside Covenant forces during the Battle of Mombasa." —Developer at Morningwood Studios Warzone was also the main focus of the game as well."Halo: Warzone focuses mainly on the mode introduced in Halo 5. We're looking to expand it as much as we could with the increased player count and bigger maps while retaining what makes Warzone, Warzone." —Developer at Morningwood Studios on the enhanced Warzone Modes In Warzone, there are six modes. Warzone Firefight features more powerful enemies and has a 12 player limit. Operation: Warzone is an all-new 18 player Warzone mode, it is story-driven and allows players to fight as Marines or Sangheili against smart A.I. and it doesn't feature any Reqs or Spartans as the equipment players would need are provided. Old Mombasa could be set during the Halo 2 level Outskirts."In Operation: Warzone, you can play as either Marines or Sangheili which depends on the map that's loaded. For Old Mombasa, you play as Marines who have to defend against Covenant forces, this setting could be when the Master Chief was here during Outskirts. In New Mombasa, you are a Sangheili and you must take control of the UNSC and NMPD structures to create a foothold for Covenant forces. New Alexandria is different, the game will have a voting system for players to play as either Marines or Sangheili. Oh yeah and there are no Reqs in this mode because you have everything you need. Allies, vehicles, weapons, cover." —Developer at Morningwood Studios Warzone Infection features the Flood as infected and 12 players must hold them off until the timer ends and they are rescued by Pelicans. Warzone Infection works the same as Arena Infection, when a player is killed by Flood, they are turned into a Flood combat form and can fire weapons and drive vehicles like most combat forms. *Warzone - Complete objectives to earn points. Destroy the enemy core for an instant victory. *Warzone Assault - Assault the enemy team's position until you reach their core. *Warzone Firefight - The fan-favorite from ''Halo 3: ODST has returned in the style of Warzone!'' *Warzone Turbo - The true definition behind Warzone and all-out war. *Warzone Infection - Survive against the incoming Flood onslaught. If you die by a Flood's hand, you join their ranks. *Operation: Warzone - It is time for Operation: Warzone. Complete your objectives and take the Enemy's stronghold! Maps For maps in Warzone, Morningwood Studios had made changes to the existing maps from Halo 5, only making them a little bigger, increasing the spawn points, and adding some extra details. However, the Warzone maps Old and New Mombasa, and New Alexandria are completely new maps based on Mombasa and New Alexandria seen in Halo 2, Halo 3: ODST, and Halo: Reach The map New Alexandria is the only map for Operation: Warzone that chooses between having players play as UNSC Marines or Covenant Sangheili as well as being the largest Operation: Warzone map in the game. A W indicates a regular Warzone map A WA indicates a Warzone Assault map A WF indicates a Warzone Firefight map A WT indicates a Warzone Turbo map A WI indicates a Warzone Infection map A OW indicates an Operation: Warzone map *Escape From A.R.C. (W, WF, WT, WI) *March on Stormbreak (W, WF, WT, WI) *Raid on Apex 7 (W, WF, WT, WI) *Battle of Noctus (W, WF, WT, WI) *Skirmish at Darkstar (W, WF, WT, WI) *Array (WA, WI) *Old Mombasa (OW) *New Mombasa (OW) *New Alexandria (OW) Multiplayer Arena in Warzone has received major changes that include weapon tuning, changes in maps, remixing maps from other Halo games and Guardians, and adding more Arena modes as permanent and separating them between Social and Ranked. Modes Most of the modes have sub-modes within them such as Multi-Bomb, Alpha Zombies, Team Juggernaut, Free-for-All Slayer, and Team SWAT. An S indicates a Social mode An R indicates a Ranked mode *Assault (S, R) *Breakout ® *Capture the Flag (S, R) *Dominion (S) *Grifball (S, R) *Headhunter (S) *Infection (S) *Juggernaut (S) *King of the Hill (S, R) *Oddball (S) *Race (S) *Ricochet (S, R) *Slayer (S, R) *Stockpile (S) *Territories (S) *VIP (S) Maps For most maps in Warzone, Morningwood Studios has taken and reworked, remixed, tweaked, and changed existing maps from Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo: Reach, Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians as well as adding in other map remakes and remixes. Content updates Like the content updates in Halo 5: Guardians, the content updates for Warzone will introduce new maps for Warzone, Arena and will include new Reqs such as weapons, vehicles, armour sets, and challenges. First Battle of Harvest The First Battle of Harvest is the first content update for Halo: Warzone which was developed by Nakamura Interactive. The update included a new Operation: Warzone map set during the First Battle of Harvest in Halo Canon as well as a few new Arena and regular Warzone maps. In addition, there is also two sets of armour included, based on Red Team. The Operation: Warzone map was set on Harvest's capital city . The main objective of the map is to destroy the city's mass driver so the Rapid Conversion can glass the city. With the addition of this map, players assume the roles of the Sangheili to fight against UNSC Defense Forces. Downloadable content Microsoft Studios confirmed the game to have DLC which is different from its content updates in that DLC will not contain single-use content. DLC announced included different game announcers and exclusive weapon skins not found in Req Packs or the base game."In addition to free content updates, Halo: Warzone also features paid DLC that contains only game announcers and weapon skins." —Phil Spencer on the paid DLC in Halo: Warzone Trivia *''Halo: Warzone'' is the first Halo game that Morningwood Studios developed. **They are also confirmed to develop another Halo game known as Halo 2: Covenant."Microsoft Studios said that since Warzone did really great, they were looking for us to develop another Halo game for them. Morningwood Arts' CFO said "Of course." And then we started development on it immediately." —Developer at Morningwood Studios *Many players considered Operation: Warzone to be the combination of Warzone Assault and Warzone Firefight with elements of Campaign. Notes Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Halo: Warzone Category:Games